Talk:B'Elanna Torres
Birthdate Dors anyone know what the canon source is or what the calculations are that put B'Elanna's birth in 2349? It doesn't ring right that she's the same age as Harry Kim. (If she was, would Academy-mate Max Burke have had time to make lieutenant and earn a section head position before the Equinox was lost?)--Emperorkalan 01:16, 24 May 2006 (UTC) :Memory Alpha has the 2349 date as well and credits the episode "Faces". I agree that Kim and B'Elanna should not tbe the same age. Besides the reasons stated above Roxann Dawson is ten years older the Garret Wang. --Turtletrekker 07:40, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :: I know about Memory Alpha, I asked there too. No response yet. Does anyone know if "Faces" really indicates her bithdate, or if it's more about her life growing up (without enough clues to verify a date)?--Emperorkalan 11:48, 26 May 2006 (UTC) The episode doesn't explicitly mention B'Elanna's birthdate, but at the bottom of the Memory Alpha article they worked it as 2349 through some mathematical what-nots. :Quoted from article: B'Elanna stated in ("Extreme Risk") that she was nineteen when she quit Starfleet Academy and we know by 2376 it was ten years since she entered the Academy and ten years since she last spoke with her mother. ("Equinox, part II"), ("Barge of the Dead"). B'Elanna quit the Academy in her second year at age nineteen in 2368, back track nineteen years making her birth year 2349. --The Doctor, 15:15, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Well, that's that then. I still think it would make more sense if she were even just a few years older, but it seems there are enough canon references to work out a date. I hadn't seen them way down at the bottom there. When I get the chance, I'll restore the dates I took out.--Emperorkalan 17:02, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Recent additions I probably should have checked this yesterday, before I added all of the links and headings and citations, but it seems that all of the new detail added recently was copy/pasted from Memory Alpha. I'm not sure what the current policy is, but I thought I should bring it up. – Turtletrekker 23:31, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Rank Question The article currently states that Torres was given the rank of full Lt (giving her rank parity with Carey) when she was assigned as Chief Engineer. Voyager's rank 'errors' in season one aside, I thought Torres was a Lt. (j.g.) for the rest of the series and was promoted 2 steps upon her return along with everyone else? – CommodoreFisher 18:32, 4 November 2008 (UTC) 2381 on the article page it said B'Elanna is dead,is that true or not.-- 21:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC)user typhuss nerys :Now that someone added a source, we can see that it is true. :This is one of those things we need to use a "spoiler" message for -- please try to be considerate to those who haven't read the book yet by warning them with a spoiler message. don't create section names like "b'elanna torres dead" and please don't use the edit summary box to broadcast any details of things like this from new books. -- Captain MKB 22:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Which is it is B'Elanna dead or is she alive.--Typhuss 21:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC)Someone said This was later revealed to be incorrect.--Typhuss 21:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :She's been reported dead. That's right up there with "mostly" dead. She could really be dead. She could be faking it. There might just have been a B'Elanna shaped scorch mark. We shall see. For the purposes of this wiki, she's dead until proven otherwise. – AT2Howell 00:33, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say it like that -- I'd say "she's been reported dead until proven otherwise". Especially since (spoilers coming) the next novel revolves around the crew investigating her whereabouts. ::If you really want to know, I'd say that you should probably read the book. -- Captain MKB 00:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC)